


Cultural Miscommunications

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alien!Reader, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Green Lantern!Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Wally realizes that there was quite the miscommunication involved to how he and the reader got together





	Cultural Miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble where you’re a Green Lantern and start flirting with which ever speedster is on the team at the time (you choose) because you were under the assumption that all green lanterns of earth had speedster boyfriends -Anonymous
> 
> This also came with a moodboard, but idk how to add that

Your first thought, upon arriving to Earth, was that the people living there were weird. You had only been a Green Lantern for a short time but because the ring chose you at such a young age, the Guardians thought it best to have you mentor under one of their more experienced and responsible mentors. You were expecting to be placed under literally anyone else, but the person they had chosen to be your mentor was none other than John Stewart of Earth. You had heard about the planet, and everything you heard confused you. The planet was vastly different than your own, in customs and people.

A few months after arriving to Earth for the first time, you were asked to join a new team that Batman was assembling, consisting of almost all the current proteges of League members. You were skeptical, but ultimately agreed, when you realized that there would be a certain member joining too.

Ultimately, you were glad you had joined the team. It was several years later now, and you were living comfortably in your own apartment with your boyfriend Wally. The two of you had gotten together that first year the team was formed, after you had made many not so subtle advances on him. He had been flustered initially, used to being the one to chase and not the one chased after, but he quickly warmed up and fell for you, and now the two of you were getting ready to celebrate your 3 year anniversary.

“Hey babe, you ready to go?” Wally ducked his head into the room, flashing you a dazzling smile while you finished running the brush through your hair. You looked yourself over one last time in the mirror, adjusting the glamour charm around your neck once again. It had been a gift from Zatanna during that first year on the team. You weren’t able to shapeshift like M’gann to hide your alien features, and as such were often left behind in the cave or the apartment you shared with your mentor. Even though magic was still a foreign concept to you, you were thankful for the gift that allowed you to go out in public, with no one who didn’t already know you able to see what you really looked like.

“Yes I’m ready. I’ll meet you downstairs in a few minutes. I just need to grab my jacket.” You called back to him, setting the brush down on your dresser. He nodded and left the room while you stood, glancing at your outfit one last time before donning your jacket.

The ride to the restaurant was mostly silent, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable one. Now that the two of you had gotten a bit older, the need to fill these silences wasn’t as great anymore, allowing you two the opportunity to just enjoy being in each other’s presence. The place he had pulled into wasn’t overly fancy, the two of you had learned that lesson. You were still a little clumsy at Earth etiquette and Wally needed somewhere that would give him more food for less money. It didn’t bother the two of you, as the restaurant he chose was still on the finer side. The conversation didn’t really pick up until after the two of you were seated, waiting for your waiter to come by with your drinks and take your order.

“So, I’ve always been curious, but what made you choose me?” Wally asked, his hand reaching across the table to clasp yours.

You tilted your head in confusion. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“No? I wouldn’t be asking if it was.”

“Well, you’re a speedster, and I’m a Green Lantern. We are supposed to be together.”

Now it was his turn to look confused. “I don’t see how those two correlate at all.”

“Aren’t all Green Lanterns of Earth supposed to be in a relationship with a speedster?” He choked, coughing into his elbow. There were a few people who took notice and watched the two of you curiously for a few moments.

“What the hell gave you _that_ idea?!” The two of you paused while the waiter came back with your drinks. You placed your orders, and you continued speaking while he reached for his drink.

“Well your Uncle and Hal Jordan seem to have a very healthy sexual rela-“

He choked again, this time drawing a few more stares than the previous time. He waited until everyone went back to their business before continuing. “No! Forget I asked! He’s _married_ by the way. To my _Aunt Iris._ ”

“Polyamorous relationships are quite common on my home planet, in fact they are often encouraged.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised. It’s not a very common thing here on Earth.”

“I can see that. Earth seems to be quite prudent when it comes to physical and emotional affection between even two people let alone more than that. In fact, it was widely accepted by my people that the entire Justice League were all in a relationship with one another.”

“Oh my god I’m not having this conversation right now.” He groaned and brought his free hand to his face.

“I do not see the problem with assuming that all members of the Justice League are in a healthy relationship with one another.”

“I can understand most of the League in some obscure way sure. But _Batman_? I can’t see someone as uptight and paranoid being in a relationship with _anyone_.”

“Well someone with an extreme personality like his often finds themselves the one to be taking it during-“

He launched across the table putting his hand across your mouth. “For the love of god _please_ do not _ever_ finish that sentence for as long as I live.”

“Very well then.” You said. The conversation dulled once again as your waiter came back with your entrees. You started to eat your food, but noticed Wally was picking at his. “Is there something wrong?”

He sighed. “Is the whole reason you’re with me because of some cultural miscommunication? Because I’m a speedster and you’re a Green Lantern?” You frowned at how upset he sounded.

You sighed and reached across the table for his hand. “It may have started out that way I’ll admit. But I would not have stayed in a relationship with you if I had not truly fallen in love with you as a person along the way, not just because you were a speedster. I apologize if this conversation has upset you, and if you wish to end things here because of that then I will not blame you.”

“No!” His sudden outburst caused more patrons to turn their attention to your table. “Don’t you people have better things to do than eavesdrop?” He had whirled around to the patrons, who returned to their meals with embarrassment on their features.

He sighed, turning back to you and squeezing your hand. “That’s not what I want to happen. If you can look me in the eyes right now, and tell me that you love _me_ , and that you’re not in this anymore because I’m a speedster, then that’ll be enough for me.”

You smiled and locked your eyes with his. “I love you Wallace West, and only _you_ , not because you are a speedster.”

“And that’s all I’ll ever need.” He brought your hand up to kiss the back of it, and your meal was finished without further incident. The conversation turned to lighter matters after that, and you had all but forgotten the earlier subject until he called your name as the two of you were leaving.

“Yes dear?”

He paused a moment. “I’ll give you five hundred dollars if you repeat that conversation to Dick at some point.”

You laughed. “Anything you want.”


End file.
